


between two lungs

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Décimo Andar
Genre: AlcantaraObjetos, Alternate Universe - Hanahaki Disease, Décimo Andar - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Other, angsty
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Ervas-daninhas podem crescer em qualquer tipo de solo, inclusive em corações distraídos.





	1. between two lungs

**Author's Note:**

> AlcântaraObjetos Hanahaki!AU (com toda a angústia e dor que esse tipo de história pede), inspirado pelos trabalhos lindíssimos de @palestraboy e @sprinterkombis, que inauguraram o conceito no maravilhoso Quaseverso. 
> 
> Título da música de mesmo nome de Florence + The Machine.
> 
> A flor foi escolhida meio aleatoriamente (leia-se, adoro essa flor) e meio com base na Hanakotoba, a linguagem japonesa das flores, significando "felicidade" e "oráculo do amor". 
> 
> Enjoy.

O susto havia passado, por enquanto. Todos continuavam com seus empregos, até mesmo Meg (Cristiane?), que seguia com seus planos de reengenheirar os outros departamentos da Empresa. Jorginho considerou aproveitar a oportunidade e tirar umas semanas de férias, como Lully e Rodney haviam feito (Lully foi esquiar em Bariloche; Rodney preferiu fazer a nova cirurgia para trocar o braço em férias, sem a pressão de conseguir atestados e ter dias descontados de sua folha de pagamento). Mas o que ele faria com todo aquele tempo? Não queria visitar parentes, não gostava de ir à praia sozinho. Os amigos de trabalho eram… amigos de trabalho. Ficar em casa a toa parecia a descrição do seu inferno particular. Apareceu então uma proposta para produzir um documentário sobre uma banda de rock alternativo que estava ficando famosinha entre os adolescentes, e ele imediamente aceitou.

O décimo andar estava tranquilo, sem dinâmicas de grupo, sem acidentes, sem reuniões agressivas. Era possível ouvir o ar condicionado funcionando e o teclado do estagiário sendo martelado vagarosamente. Tudo estava normal.

\- Então o café que estão te servindo não é de boa qualidade? É realmente um absurdo. Nós vamos entrar em contato com o setor responsável e aguardamos as soluções o mais rápido possível. É lamentável ver trabalhadores sendo sujeitos a condições tão precárias de trabalho - disse uma voz conhecida na salinha do café.

\- Que que tá pegando, Willie? - perguntou Jorginho, sorrindo. Tinha se afeiçoado ao rapaz que sonhava acordado.

\- Jorginhoww, tudo certinho? Estava aqui batendo um papo com a cafeteira. O que você acha da qualidade do café utilizado aqui na Empresa?

Não pela primeira vez, Jorginho se perguntou se Willie estava curtindo com a cara dele ou se o almoxarifado o tinha deixado em um estado de tédio tão profundo que ele realmente mantinha longas discussões com os objetos.

\- Esse café é uma merda. Precisa colocar três vezes mais pó pra ficar decente. Mas é o que tem - o produtor deu de ombros, se dirigindo à máquina de café.

\- E você se contenta com pouco assim? - perguntou o Presidente dos Objetos, com um sorriso debochado (ou assim pareceu a Jorginho).

\- Se é café eu tô bebendo. E é isso ou ir buscar do outro lado da rua, eu não tenho tempo pra isso não.

\- Tá muito ocupado? É por isso que não saiu de férias?

\- Tô com um projeto novo aí, um documentário de banda. Os moleques são difíceis, estrelinha de rock mesmo. Querem dar palpite na montagem, no cenário, na porra toda, e eu não tenho paciência pra isso não. Pelo menos não tenho tanto problema com orçamento e pessoal, vai sobrar uma grana pra fazer uma festinha de lançamento - O orgulho e a animação com o projeto estavam claros em sua voz.

\- Legal. Eu gosto de música, tenho um toca-fitas bem maneiro - informou Willie, olhando rapidamente para a máquina de café, que começou a apitar.

Jorginho riu pra si mesmo. - Nem sabia que ainda existia toca-fitas por aí. Se quiser eu tento te arrumar uma fita com as músicas dos caras, não é um estilo que eu gosto mas vai que te agrada.

Willie sorriu de um jeito esquisito. - Então tá. Tchau, gente!

O produtor ficou parado olhando o outro sair da sala, com uma sensação estranha no peito.

 

…

 

Jorginho passou a chamar Willie para almoçar todos os dias.

-… Você precisa mexer de forma contínua, senão desanda - concluiu o rapaz de óculos.

\- Não sabia que você cozinhava.

\- Não cozinho, eu só sei as receitas - esclareceu - Cozinhar é chato.

\- Aí vou ter que discordar de você, cozinhar é bom demais. Claro que com tempo, sem horário pra nada, ouvindo um Dire Straits para colocar o ânimo lá em cima…

Willie permaneceu em silêncio, esperando.

\- … eu nem lembro a última vez que cozinhei - confessou Jorginho.

\- Vocês está sempre ocupado, não é? - perguntou o rapaz de suéter - Deve ser o único departamento do décimo andar que ainda produz alguma coisa.

O produtor parou para considerar isso - Eu não sei o que os outros departamentos fazem na verdade. A Lully, por exemplo. Ela manda email? É faz-tudo? Uma estagiária que recebe salário? O Rodney eu sei que carimba as coisas, mas quando eu preciso de rapidez eu mesmo vou lá e adianto o serviço pra ele.

\- Legal da sua parte isso.

\- Ajudo ele a me ajudar.

\- Eu não sei o que o estagiário faz, o Roberto - disse Willie.

\- Acho que é Marcinho o nome.

\- Não, é Paulinho.

\- Não era Marcelinho?

\- Quem se importa?

\- Meg dá um mole danado pra ele - afirmou o produtor - O moleque parece figurante da Malhação.

\- Ele pensa que me engana, mas eu sei que ele está atrás do meu cargo - sussurrou Willie.

\- Aí já não sei. Mas acho que você tá certo, não dá pra ficar dando confiança pra qualquer um. Se o RH não é RH de verdade eu não duvido de mais nada.

 

...

 

Às vezes, Jorginho tentava chamar Willie pra fazer alguma coisa fora da empresa, como amigos faziam. Queria saber como era ir ao cinema com ele, sair pra um happy hour. Alcântara no fundo se preocupava com a opinião que o outro tinha dele, e não saber quase nada da vida do outro não ajudava em nada. O mesmo pensamento, porém, tirava sua segurança: “Ninguém quer ver um colega de trabalho fora do ambiente de trabalho”.

E voltava para casa em silêncio, tentando não pensar muito sobre o assunto.

 

….

 

\- Jorginho, a gente teve um probleminha aqui com o navio. Parece que quebrou umas coisas e ele está parado lá no porto de Santos.

\- Como assim, Holanda? Já está pago o aluguel do navio! E onde a gente vai gravar?

\- Vai ter que ser no estúdio mesmo.

\- Como no estúdio? É Titanic! Tem que ter navio! 

\- Na verdade não tem não. E se a gente substituísse o navio por um trem desgovernado? - sugeriu Holanda.

\- AÍ NÃO É TITANIC, É VELOCIDADE MÁXIMA! - Jorginho suspirou, tentando se acalmar - Quer saber, eu vou procurar outro. Se der ruim a gente vai pra Santos e grava naquele mesmo.

Jorginho se ausentou por dois dias, tentando resolver o assunto. Felizmente o orçamento do filme era grande o suficiente pra cobrir a viagem dos atores principais (os figurantes foram selecionados ao acaso dentre os que passavam por ali, entusiasmados com a ideia de ter seus nomes nos créditos).

Quando finalmente pôde voltar ao décimo andar, Willie não estava em lugar nenhum. Jorginho estranhou, já que o outro nunca faltava.

\- Ei, Estágio. Tu sabe do Willie? - perguntou Jorginho, tentando não se mostrar preocupado.

\- Acho que ele saiu de férias. Tirou licença, alguma coisa assim - Marquinhos pareceu refletir muito sobre algo - Parece que não volta tão cedo.

\- Mas como é que a Empresa funciona sem almoxarifado? Nunca vi isso.

\- A gente vai ter que se virar sem ele.

\- Você não gosta muito do Willie. - Não foi uma pergunta.

\- Não é que eu não goste… ele só é um pouco… doido. Não dá pra confiar - o estagiário riu para si mesmo.

\- Escuta aqui, moleque. Se tu quiser continuar nessa empresa com todos os dentes, mede as palavras pra falar do Willie.

\- Mas eu só falei a verdade!

\- Foda-se a sua verdade, mermão. Até onde eu sei, você é mais pinel que todo o décimo andar junto. O Willie é um cara do bem, e você não tem nada que chamar ele de doido.

\- Você mesmo chamava ele de maluco!

Aquilo só irritou mais ainda o produtor. - Não vem jogar nada na minha cara não, palhaço!

\- Por que essa preocupação toda com o cara? Ele nem tá aqui pra ouvir nada. Por que você se importa? - perguntou Marquinhos, claramente não entendendo o perigo que corria.

O telefone então tocou uma, duas vezes. Jorginho respirou fundo e pegou o aparelho no bolso da calça.

\- Fica esperto, babaca - disse, apontando de forma intimidadora para o estagiário, antes de sair em direção à sua sala atendendo o telefone.

 

…

 

Por que se importava?

Talvez porque Willie lhe passasse mais felicidade e tranquilidade do que qualquer outra pessoa, e ele sentia necessidade de proteger isso a todo custo. Inicialmente, essa personalidade imprevisível do rapaz do almoxarifado o intimidava. Willie mexia com ele de uma forma incompreensível: era bonitinho, de um jeito exótico e adorável, e sempre sorria pra ele, mesmo quando Jorginho estava cansado demais para fingir simpatia e para brincar de faz-de-conta. Mesmo que ele o chamasse de maluco, Willie nunca deixou de cumprimentá-lo animadamente em todas as situações, de prestar atenção ao que ele dizia. Às vezes, Jorginho pensava em pedir desculpas. Mas o que diria? Não acreditava em desculpas vazias, palavras que não significavam nada, não mudavam nada, não traziam consolo nem redenção.

Passou a visitar o almoxarifado vazio sempre que possível. Tentava decifrar as anotações de Willie, entender que função um apito gasto poderia ter que justificasse sua permanência no almoxarifado. Achava roupas e pequenos lembretes de que o presidente dos objetos passava grande parte do seu tempo ali. Será que Willie dormia no almoxarifado? De onde teria vindo? Qual seria sua história? E o que seria mais interessante, a verdade ou a versão surreal que o outro poderia lhe oferecer?

Sentia falta da companhia do outro durante o almoço, e de encontrá-lo fazendo discursos motivacionais para objetos inanimados.

Um dia, riscando frases no roteiro de seu próximo filme - Raquetadas para a Glória, um drama esportivo - sentiu uma coceira insuportável na garganta. Tomou um xarope antialérgico qualquer que lhe venderam na farmácia e esqueceu disso.

No dia seguinte, acordou tossindo pequenos dentes-de-leão amarelos. Sabia o que aquilo significava, e só havia uma causa possível: estava apaixonado por Willie Billy, de quem não tinha notícias há semanas. Até onde sabia, poderia nunca mais vê-lo.

Como isso tinha acontecido? Em que momento comentários esquisitos e frases jogadas aleatoriamente entre eles tinha se tornado algo assim, forte o suficiente para enfraquecê-lo e transformá-lo em jardim?

 

...

 

Os dias passavam, e nenhum sinal de Willie. Procurou por algum meio de contato, mas os telefones que constavam nas fichas do RH nunca eram atendidos.

Jorginho não era do tipo de ficar sentado esperando que as coisas se resolvessem sozinhas. Sabia que não podia continuar assim, esperando por alguém que podia nunca mais voltar.

Se consultou com um especialista de outra cidade, para manter sua privacidade e evitar virar a fofoca do mês do décimo andar. O diagnóstico era claro: mal de Hanahaki, a absurda doença das flores. Suas opções: ser correspondido, retirar as plantas e sementes cirurgicamente ou esperar a morte chegar. Sentiu-se irritado por gastar dinheiro para ouvir o que já sabia. No fundo, tinha esperanças de uma quarta opção. Naquele dia, voltou pra casa frustrado e bebeu até adormecer.

 

…

 

Sua vida passou a girar em torno da doença. Seus horários de sono mudaram. Sua postura mudou. Tentava continuar trabalhando normalmente sem chamar atenção para si, e esconder as pétalas dos colegas de trabalho tomava grande parte do seu tempo.

Quando se decidia a acabar com tudo aquilo e seguir sua vida, a mão que discava o número do hospital parava no ar, a voz sumia. O silêncio o envolvia.

Seria tão terrível assim, morrer de amor? Seria pior do que morrer sozinho, esquecido, seu único legado uma porção de filmes com seu nome nos créditos?

Diziam que quem ia contra a natureza e retirava as plantas cirurgicamente nunca mais conseguia amar plenamente. Os médicos garantiam que não - mas o que sabiam de sentimentos? Seu compromisso era com a vida enquanto existência - para eles, aquele amor desesperado e absurdo era somente mais uma doença.

Então Jorginho desistia. Resolvia esperar mais alguns dias.

Perdeu peso. Seu cabelo - sua principal vaidade - começou a cair. Começou a tossir dentes-de-leão cada vez mais brancos, que grudavam em sua garganta e o sufocavam cada vez mais. Um dia, resolveu não voltar pra casa até tomar uma decisão. Daria a si mesmo um ultimato: faria a cirurgia ou pediria demissão para aproveitar seus últimos dias em algum lugar bem distante onde ninguém pudesse sentir pena dele.

Dormiu no almoxarifado, cercado dos objetos silenciosos, que não lhe contavam histórias. Sua cabeça descansava sobre a lã verde-musgo de um grosso cardigã, cercada por pequenas flores amarelas e sementes brancas que pairavam leves no ar. O cansaço que sentia era suficiente para que dormisse mesmo enquanto tossia, e só acordava para cuspir pequenos buquês. Não se importava mais com a bagunça que ele não limparia.

Sonhou com cenas absurdas, um mundo pós-apocaliptico, um último programa de tv em um mundo condenado, uma sociedade entrando em colapso. Havia tanto que não sonhava que demorou a perceber que havia acordado, e que não estava sozinho.

Willie Billy estava ali, a sua frente, com um sorriso tranquilo e cheio de ternura.

\- Dizem que se você fizer um pedido, assoprar um dente-de-leão e todas as sementes voarem de uma vez, seu pedido se realiza - disse o rapaz de óculos, pegando uma das flores cobertas de sangue seco sobre a mesa.

Jorginho estava paralisado. O que dizer numa situação daquelas? O seu silêncio era pesado de ansiedade; o de Willie era tranquilo, como quem espera pacientemente por sua vez.

\- Você sumiu - disse, quando encontrou sua voz.

\- Tive uns assuntos pra resolver.

\- Eu… não sei o que te dizer.

\- Desde quando você está tossindo flores?

\- Já vai fazer três meses.

\- Você me ama? - perguntou Willie, sua expressão despreocupada destoando da seriedade em sua voz.

\- Acho que sim. Amo.

\- Você ainda acha que eu sou… maluco?

\- Não. Mas queria entender, se você deixasse.

O rapaz de óculos o abraçou apertado, um abraço meio torto, desconfortável, mas que trouxe um alívio ao peito cansado do produtor.

\- Eu deixo - Willie se afastou e segurou o rosto de Jorginho com as duas mãos, olhando fixamente em seus olhos - Eu gosto de você. 

Jorginho levou uma das mãos lentamente ao cabelo caótico de Willie e acariciou os fios castanho-escuros, deixando seus dedos vagarem pelo couro cabeludo. Sentiu algo dentro de si murchar, e respirou fundo pela primeira vez em semanas.


	2. epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um breve Willie p.o.v.

Às vezes, como nessa noite, o Presidente dos Objetos não conseguia dormir.

Willie estudava o rosto adormecido de Jorginho. O mundo estava em silêncio, a noite virando madrugada, algumas poucas estrelas brilhando no céu poluído pela iluminação excessiva da cidade. Era um sono tão tranquilo e profundo que o produtor nem mesmo reagia quando os dedos de Willie se aventuravam pelos cachos desfeitos do seu cabelo.

Já fazia dois dias que Jorginho não tossia pedaços de dentes-de-leão.

Willie adorava a simplicidade daquelas florzinhas que muitos consideravam uma praga. Era algo diferente: um ponto de amarelo no meio do concreto da calçada, sementes leves que flutuavam e eram levadas pelo vento para longe, para se tornarem outras florzinhas amarelas. Não era uma flor para buquês. Não era escolhida para enfeitar mesas ou altares.

Ele não sabia exatamente como o mal de Hanahaki acontecia, mas depois de encontrar Jorginho sofrendo em sua sala por causa de alguns dentes-de-leão decidiu que não gostava tanto assim daquela flor. Ou de qualquer flor, se pensasse muito sobre o assunto.

Sorriu para o homem que dormia tranquilo e despreocupado, como deveria ser. Sabendo que aquela seria uma das longas noites de insônia, deixou um rápido beijo na testa de Jorginho e resolveu continuar sua exploração pelo apartamento.

Os objetos não falavam com ele - tímidos ainda, guardando os segredos do dono - mas diziam o suficiente: algumas poucas fotos em porta-retratos sujos, livros esquecidos em cantos. Poeira nas estantes. Uma vida de solidão, como a sua própria. Alguns discos sussurravam canções bonitas de amor, o rádio cantarolava baixinho uma melodia sem sentido.

Gostava de Jorginho, gostava mesmo, e nunca imaginou que teria alguma chance. Só sendo muito maluco pra querer algo com ele, como diziam por aí. Mas o sentimento não só era recíproco como levou o homem de cabelos cacheados a ficar doente de amor por ele. Isso era ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e assustador. Sua experiência com relacionamentos não era grande coisa: tendia a aumentar o significado de pequenos atos, entrava de cabeça em algo que não passava de cordialidade e simpatia casual, uma forma de passar o tempo e ter alguma companhia. Se apegava fácil demais a coisas efêmeras. Já havia aceitado que o mundo era assim mesmo e estava contente; o colega de trabalho que sempre falava com ele pacientemente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para ouví-lo, tinha virado tudo de cabeça para baixo. Não fazia ideia do que Jorginho esperava dele, nem mesmo sabia o que ele mesmo esperava que acontecesse.

Nada era capaz de diminuir aquela sensação maravilhosa em seu peito, tomando conta de todo o seu ser. De se ver alvo de tamanha ternura e atenção, de alguém que admirava tanto.

Segurou um pequeno pato de madeira em suas mãos, pensativo. Um dia os objetos lhe contariam tudo. Mal podia esperar para saber tudo o que havia para saber sobre Jorginho da Alcântara.


End file.
